Strawhats In Space
by TheSuperMario
Summary: Right after we have seen the Strawhats leave Water 7, they have fallen into an adventure that is out of this world! Watch as Luffy and the rest of the crew will help Mario, Luigi, new and old friends of theirs to travel across galaxies, experience new things, meet new people and to save the universe against Bowser! RATED T FOR SWEARING! FIRST FANFIC ATTEMPT PLS R&R!
1. Chapter 1-The Beginning

**Chapter 1: Star Festival, Mystery Portal and SPACE!?  
**

 **TheSuperMario: Um, hello I'm just going to be starting out with this as my first fanfic since I've just stumbled across this site wanting to read something cool and funny. Yet I was just blown away from all of the stories people are making which I've liked at least around 70 stories that are complete, progressive or abandoned. I want to be able to create new adventures and crossovers that are either left alone or never thought of. So without any delay, here comes the adventure!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece or Super Mario Galaxy, they belong respectively to Oda and Nintendo, I'm just wanting to see how Luffy will go with all the galaxies.  
**

 _Every hundred years, a comet appears above the skies of the Mushroom Kingdom. The comet was so large one year, it filled the skies and sent countless shooting stars raining down. The toads brought the shooting stars to the castle, where they became a great Power Star. It should have been a happy time for the citizens of the Mushroom Kingdom. That was the night of the Star Festival, held once every hundred years to celebrate the comet. However, it appears that the comet has also been sighted somewhere else other than the Mushroom Kingdom, a land of pirates, strange powers from fruits and adventure sewn into it all. When they saw what was falling from the sky, most have become skeptical over the shooting stars that have been falling all over into considering it either as attack, curse or a hoax. But there is some that believe that these have came from the cosmos, specially a certain pirate group that is different than how most would consider their type...  
_

Out in the ocean on that night, the Thousand Sunny has just escaped Garp's giant wrecking ball thanks to a Coup de Burst and after some time has passed by, the Strawhat Pirates decided to anchor for the night, when suddenly the sky took on a variety of shining colors making shooting stars rain down all over the ship and the water surrounding it. Immediately, the entire crew has poured out of the dinning room to look at what was happening right now, reviving mixed reactions from the various crew members. It's unknown however to the other pirate crews are taking this watching this extraordinary event happening all over the four seas and the Grand Line.

"WHOA! WHAT IS ALL THIS STUFF!?" exclaimed Luffy from looking outside seeing the shining sky as well as the stars that have been falling and just bouncing around on the ship. He was about to run and get one until Usopp tackled him to the ground, "Usopp, why did you stop me?"whined Luffy to Usopp on top of him replying, "Luffy, we don't know if that thing is dangerous or not! AND WHY THE HECK IS THE SKY ALL COLORFUL!?"dramatized Usopp for trying to make sure that his captain won't go and put them in danger, right when they have just escaped being crushed by a gigantic ball.

"I don't know and I don't even care." replied Zoro in a bored fashion where Nami said, "I don't know, I've never heard of colored skies and falling stars before." "It's the Grand Line Nami-san, anything can happen here" Robin replied with some curiosity hinted, "I've never read anything that could describe on what's happening here or have seen this event, so it could be foreign." This made Usopp gain chills visibly all over his body with a lot of sweat and stutters that can be put in as, "Y-Y-You d-d-don't t-t-think t-t-that w-w-whats r-r-responsible f-f-for t-t-this is... ALIENS!?" "WHAT!? ALIENS!?" exclaimed Chopper having to follow on Usopp's panic attack on running in circles all over shouting, "THEY'RE GOING TO ABDUCT US!" "WE'RE GOING TO BE PROBED!" with "WE ARE GOING TO DIE!"

However, they stopped shortly on how Luffy is up and just staring ahead with all of this information piling on him with Robin that has nothing on what's happening, with Usopp making a theory on beings that are not of their world. "Well I don't know about you guys, but it appears to not damage the ship even when it falls from the sky, so at least there's something to go on." added Franky to what where these things on the ship. That's when Luffy finally made his way to the one of the many mystery objects scattered in front of him and picked one up, ignoring protests from Nami, Usopp and Chopper on the dangers it could have.

It was pretty light and about the size of a medium round rock, it has a bunch of pyramid points coming out from all over making it look pointy and also appears to be real shiny in the light show. Then he took the whole thing in and swallowed it whole, while receiving shocked expressions from the crew, mostly from the weakling trio. It was then the Nami rushed at him throttling his neck shouting, "SPIT IT OUT! SPIT IT OUT RIGHT NOW!" with Luffy replying with some difficulty, "But-it's-not-dangerous!" making her stop choking him while waiting on the rest of answer, which came to be, "It's food! In the form of honey as rock-balloons!" with that huge grin.

Nami wanted to berate him for his idiocy till Sanji came over and took another one and sampled a point with his eyes widening saying, "He's right, this does taste like honey, while it's easy to chew in your mouth yet it's solid when holding it." "Interesting, these are like the island clouds from Skypia, yet the material is different." provided Robin, while Chopper came back having a bunch of the objects on a stick in the form of a beehive and enjoying himself with their sweet taste. That's when Luffy said after his choke parade, "Oh, I thought of the perfect name to call these! Um, these look like bits of something and they came from space... Space Bits!" "Wouldn't Star Bits be a better name!" exclaimed Usopp with slapping him on the head.

"But I do want to know, how is this happening and who is responsible." Zoro breaking the silence, while the rest seem to also think upon this. "I'm not sure myself Zoro-san, this appears to be something that shouldn't happen even in the Grand Line." replied Robin with Sanji following up, "I'd agree too, this really doesn't feel right." Nami then began to say, "I wonder if there are maybe other planets or galaxies out there that might also be experiencing this." then Usopp went off with one of his lies, "Well that does seem to be a possibility, but I remember the time that I had ventured off into a place with lots of lava and found so many star bits in a volcano!" with a sense of pride. "Wow! Really?" chimed Chopper and Luffy as they would usually fall for his lies, until Nami broke it, "Oh really? Then why haven't you been able to figure out what these things were, when we first saw them?" being smug about it, resulting in Chopper and Luffy being surprised and Usopp crying on how cruel she was.

"Well we better pick up the star bits that are around the ship and the ocean, can't waste good food right?" said Sanji already going around the ship with some of the bits in a basket, when without warning, the ship soon lurched off to the right. "What? Where did this current come from? And how are we moving shouldn't we have our anchor down?" exclaimed Nami as the ship was following this sudden current. "Hey guys! There's something in front of us!" Usopp shouted over at the front where Luffy was in his special seat with the rest of the crew following along to look at what is pulling them. What was in front of them was about as tall and wide as the Thousand Sunny, just a big bigger and it appears to have a gravity effect seeing as how the water was being tugged in at a fast speed, along with the star bits that Sanji hasn't collected. The shape of the object is a star but the inside appears to be a bunch of stars and lights, making it look like that someone has cut out a piece of space and just put it down somewhere.

This put the entire crew in an uproar on how they were being sucked into the object and god knows what's going to happen if they even touch it. "Ah! What is that!?" screamed Nami from seeing what was causing the sudden current, Robin was in a state of curiosity from looking at the void, "I wonder if we are going to be sent somewhere far away and then die from the lack of oxygen." "DON"T SAY SCARY THINGS LIKE THAT!" exclaimed Chopper, Nami and Usopp for the woman's dark thoughts. Sanji went into love mode, "Don't worry Nami-swan and Robin-chan~I'll handle anything that will come our way for you two~." then Zoro went in with his famous, "Dumbass Euro-Cook." line, which spurred Sanji into fight mode, "You wanna fight Marimo!?" Nami came out of her state of shock and hit the two hard before they have entered, but Franky seemed to like the portal, "That looks so SUPER!" but Usopp intervened, "We are getting sucked in! Hurry Franky, use a coup de burst to get us out of here!" But Franky broke whatever hope for escape, "Sorry guys, we cant really use it again since it was done already and I don't think we have enough time!" as the ship was getting more closer to the portal. "AHHHH! WE'RE GOING TO DIEEEE!" screamed Usopp with Chopper following, "WHAT!? REALLY!?"

However, Luffy was just standing there all silent, "Uhhhh, Luffy?" asked Usopp for a reaction to come from him, but instead received his big grin with mini stars around him, "Hey, if all of this was from space? Shouldn't this also take us there?" "LUFFY! Don't jinx us!" cried Usopp where the portal was now minutes away from them. Right before they were sucked in, Luffy shouted, "LET'S GO TO SPACE!" where the rest of their replies became muffled when they entered and after the entire ship had went through, the entire star had disappeared in a twinkle of stars.

 _Meanwhile in the Mushroom Kingdom..._

 _Dear Mario,  
_

 _I'll be waiting for you at the castle on the night of the Star Festival. There's something I'd like to give you._

 _From Peach_

Mario had received this letter right when the night came, happily accepting the offer, he walked off to the castle. Already at the fountain, he looked up towards the sky to see it raining star bit clusters all over, when they hit the ground, they have split into a certain number around 2-7 bits and for some reason if he can point any finger towards them, they are instantly drawn into his body and disappear in a bunch of lights, where it will reside in a special pocket which can hold an indefinite amount. He saw several toads there already enjoying themselves by either looking up at the sky or collecting star bits. After climbing the hill path lined with flowers, he soon was met with the beautiful sight of the castle, it's huge pond, as well as the nearby toad town.

However, just as he arrived at the town center, he was met with the sounds of cannons fired blasting around the town before toppling a tower that blocked his way back. He was stumbling around trying to avoid the cannon fire where when it hit the toads, it trapped them in these strange turquoise crystals. As he was able to get out of the clear, he soon saw with horror and rage that there were airships all over, flying the flag of Bowser, Mario's arch nemesis. He knew that the princess was in danger and his judgement was actually correct, out on the castle balcony, there stood two toad guards as well as Princess Peach, holding some sort of light pink star within her hands. One of the ships then moved closer to reveal Bowser on top of the ship when he declared, "Princess Peach! You are formally invited... To the creation of my new galaxy!" The guards were scared of him, but who wouldn't be? He rivals Mario in terms of power and there's also a few that exceed his strength. "Gwahahaha!" Bowser chuckled before gathering energy in his hands and releasing in as thunderbolts, "This festival's over!" What soon came out of the sky was a shocker, it appeared to be a huge UFO that has its radius bigger than the castle with three eerie red lights blinking. This spelled doom for the kingdom and the only thing that Peach can do is just watch, in fear of how this was something bigger than Bowser has done in the past.

Mario has watched it all from the town center, with all of the toads either frozen in place in the crystals, or running around in panic and fear. Mario was rushing off to the castle when he took the right turn in view of the castle with Peach shouting, "HELP ME!" Mario knew he can't waste time to reach Peach, but right when he arrived in front of the drawbridge, the three UFO lights have begun blinking and both Mario and Peach knew it was not a good sign. The lights have begun moving and changing color from green to purple, before charging a light that came from them and shot three lasers down into the ground. The lasers then began circling the castle counterclockwise, until the ground has broken enough to cause a shock wave that caused everyone around the castle to stumble with the drawbridge losing ground and becoming uneven. Four airships had then begun to shoot chains into the ground in a square formation, they pushed up making the castle heave and throw dirt everywhere, until the castle was uprooted from the ground. Soon, the castle as exited the atmosphere flying over the planet, maintained by the ships.

"Mario!" shouted Peach from the balcony, but Mario was breathing hard from the sudden shift of the atmosphere. Right as he was able to get used to it, Kamek flew in front of him laughing and charging up his wand for an attack. "So long! Enjoy your flight!" screamed Kamek when he reeled back and shot a ball of magic towards Mario. The ball zigzagged in the air at a fast speed that was too fast for Mario, when it collided into the front of the ground he was standing on and it exploded sending Mario into the air. As he screamed, he realized that he can't fall back to his planet because he was too far, Kamek's laugh was heard before he had disappeared and Mario knew he had failed to save the princess. He looked back at the castle hearing Peach shout his name one more time before the entire castle disappeared in a flash of light and right before he lost conciseness, he saw a light pink star flying on the left of him.

 **OK so descriptive stuff will only apply to stuff that is SMG related, hope this clears out on questions on descriptions. Oh and please R &R, I really want to have this made into a reality as a story! **


	2. Chapter 2-Gateway Galaxy

**Chapter 2: Where are we? Adventure begins in the Gateway Galaxy!**

 **TheSuperMario: Ok even though I have just received one review from a guest, it's still a good start to the story and I'm willing to continue this through all of the galaxies and stars and even do a post extra where the Strawhats visit Mario's world for the Star Festival with people from the varying galaxies. The descriptive stuff comes from how it's the first time that everyone has seen each other.  
**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece or Super Mario Galaxy, they belong respectively to Oda and Nintendo, I'm just wanting to see how Luffy will go with all the galaxies.**

 _Last time on Strawhats In Space: The Strawhats have been able to leave Water 7, when they were greeted by the colorful skies and raining star bits. However their time watching this has been short as they were dragged into this strange portal which appears to go to space. Meanwhile, Mario was invited to Peach's Castle during the Star Festival for something but his simple walk there was ruined by the arrival of Bowser's airships. They uplifted the castle and thanks to his minion Kamek, Mario has been blasted into space where the castle has disappeared..._

The first thing that Mario has heard was laughter but unlike Kamek's, this one seems to be something that has a sense of childness and relief. He was then woken up from some light tapping and was met with the sight of that light pink star that flew towards him. The star was a bit different from what he usually sees, they appear to have a more rounded than flat shape, the top point is a bit curved inwards, while the other 4 points are like balled hands and feet. It was then flying circles around him, but he was also seeing that he wasn't the only one here, there appeared to be eight more of those stars around eight people that are around him. One of them was a guy that has a red vest, blue shorts, sandals and black hair with a straw hat, with the star floating above him with a red color. The next male has a white shirt, dark green pants, boots and a headband, was well built in comparison to the others and has three earrings on his left ear, the star has a green color. Next was a blond that covers his left eye and appears to have some weird curled eyebrow with a black suit, pants and shoes and the star has a light yellow color. This one has the longest nose that Mario has ever seen wondering if he had some sort of nose mushroom. He has brown suspenders, a light brown bag and headband with goggles and the star's color is light green, making him wonder if he's a coward like his brother. The next one well... he can't tell if it's some sort of tanooki or reindeer, who has a pink hat with a white cross, that is also on his blue backpack, with purple shorts with the star having the color of regular pink, a bit darker than his own. The last male has blue hair, a red and green Hawaiian shirt, sunglasses, a metal nose, blue stars painted on his big arms and to his disgust, wearing only a speedo with the star having a blue color. There were two females with one having orange hair, a white and blue striped shirt, a short orange skirt, a tattoo that appears to be a pinwheel with a fruit growing out of it with the star's color orange like her hair. The next one has dark blue hair wearing a one piece black shirt that also goes down to about the other girl's skirt with the star's color being purple.

Mario then realized he was in a bed of flowers surrounded by eight rock pillars with these new people laying against them but when he stood up he was surprised, he saw a star constellation out there, but realized how he was nowhere near his planet anymore or anything else. That's when he noticed that the people were beginning to wake up with the straw hat shouting, "What a great nap!" which made Mario sweat drop on how this boy can just react being somewhere new by just thinking about how he sleeps. Yet the green swordsman has the same idea with, "Is it morning already?" which made Mario fall down with mini stars in his sides on how simple these two were with the orange girl moving from her spot to hit him on the head with, "IT'S NOT MORNING YOU MORON!" Then the guy with the long nose shouted, "WOULD YOU KEEP IT DOWN THERE!" with slamming his fist down on the tanooki/reindeer's stomach making it yell out in pain, "GUAAAAAA! USOPP WHY DID YOU HIT ME AGAIN IN YOUR SLEEP!?" The blond then woke up at least normally, "What's with all the racket?" with the dark haired girl also up saying, " I think we might have fallen asleep right when we have entered that portal." Portal? Mario was confused on that they must have come here that way but how he came was unsure though the star might be the culprit.

That was when the blue haired man woke up shouting, "Where's the Thousand Sunny?" Thousand Sunny? was Mario's thought on what kind of thing that they have which was given that name. "Whoa! Where are we?" was what straw hat just said when Mario replied, "I don't know, I've been flying over my planet till this star saved me." pointing at said light pink star. "Wow! What are these star things?" was his response making Mario confused on how he switched on knowing where they are to what the stars are. That's when the long nose or Usopp as he learned from the tanooki/reindeer responded with, "Haven't we already discussed this on the ship Luffy!" This adds to Mario's knowledge on how that the kid in the straw hat is named Luffy and the Thousand Sunny must be a ship. "No Usopp these things are different then those star bits we found." said Luffy as he pointed at the star above him then the rest began to look and see what they have around them.

"What the- what are these?" said the orange head with soon Usopp going, "I'll tell you what they are Nami. MONSTERS!" with fear all over his face making Mario wonder, what happened to his brother during the whole fiasco? "I don't think these creatures are dangerous, I think they're cute." said the dark head till the tanooki/reindeer said, "Yea Robin, they do look cute." when Mario decided to ask the question he wanted to ask this creature, "Um excuse me, are you a reindeer or a tanooki?" He got the response he wanted, "I'm a reindeer! And my name is Chopper." which then escalated into the rest of the group introducing themselves as Luffy, Zoro, Usopp, Sanji, Nami, Robin and Franky. "And who are you?" said Luffy which he responded with, "It's a me Mario!" which gave the people some confused responses with Nami questioning his own catchphrase. This has made the plumber fall down again with Luffy finding him funny as the crew saw that he has the profession of a plumber with brown shoes, blue suspenders, a red shirt and cap with an M on it. But what threw them off was his weird mustache and round nose, which made Usopp happy on how he's not the only one with weird noses, well those that are human.

They began speaking about how each of them had ended up here, with Mario learning that these people are pirates and they have come to a place which is unfamiliar to him, making him believe they have come from another world, with the strawhat crew having that same idea as well. Then came his turn in describing on how he has been blasted away from the princess's castle on the way from saving her, but that was when Sanji tried to kick him down. "Hey! What's the big idea!?" yelled Mario over Sanji kicking him, but him using his own reflexes to jump and crouch over them. "You bastard! How dare you left a lady alone!" was Sanji already getting mad over how Mario kept dodging all of his kicks. Then Nami came in and clonked him on the head, ending the heat on Mario while they asked on what the princess is like. Mario described her as someone who likes to make new friends, wise and even willing to help him out on certain occasions when the danger becomes too great for him.

When he describes on how she usually gets kidnapped so much, most of the crew except Robin has sweat dropped over the idea that a princess can be kidnapped so many times. "Hey, why is it that you save her so much, yet she's just prisoner again?" asked Usopp with Mario replying, "I just do it because I want to help her out." Nami then began pestering him on how Mario love Peach, but denies over that fact that they are just friends who just like each other's company. He talks about how her kidnapper was this turtle named Bowser, who was a constant pain in the butt for having to steal Peach so many times, only to get beaten up by him afterwards. "Wow you must be pretty strong." Luffy said on how this guy can keep on doing this stuff with Mario replying, "Well, all that jumping and adventuring has kept me well and strong. But I usually never get the time to relax on how he keeps this kidnapping business." Luffy looked with a blank face making Mario wonder on what they were going to do now that all of them were somewhere new, he got his answer with, "Hey, why don't we help you?" Mario felt relived on how he will be able to get some more help on his newest adventure, "Ok." which then made the rest of the crew agree with him along with Luffy's big grin.

Then the nine stars have all turned into bunnies that are white in appearance with the ends of their ears having the colors of their bodies, with 3 triangle points straight off the ends, which made Luffy, Chopper and Usopp have stars around their eyes on the sudden transformation. Then they all spoke at one time, "Finally you're all awake! Let's play!" with making everyone shocked on how these stars can talk. The nine bunnies jumped away but not too far allowing both Mario and the crew to follow them with the strawhats surprised how they can see space from the mini-planet they were on after Robin had confirmed it since they can see the atmosphere given off the planet and how the ground is in the form of a sphere. When they were following after some hops they encountered some more flower beds, some weird green plants that look like a bulb which takes up its entire shape. There were two houses, one had a blue roof with one chimney while another was green. Mario noticed how there were 3 star bits on the roofs and by pointing his finger at them, they were instantly draw into his body making everyone surprised on how he was able to draw in the bits fast making his current amount 6. Mario then described how to draw in star bits but for some reason it didn't work with the crew. Luffy complained how he can't have this "mystery magnet" which made everyone sweat drop including the bunnies, plus they also had to stop Zoro from taking a walk which made Mario confused until they said how he has a horrible sense of direction, which Zoro tried to deny.

After traversing more uneven ground, they soon found all nine bunnies there along with two more who's colors are yellow. Then the light pink bunny said, "Let's play hide and seek! If you catch all of us, we'll tell you about where you all are." and before any protests were made by Nami and Zoro, the eleven bunnies have already hopped away in different directions and then disappeared in a puff of smoke. "Ugh, can't they just tell us where we are and that can be the end of it." groaned Nami as they were forced to play this game, but Luffy was raring to go with, "I'll find all of you! So you better hide good!" with Usopp going, "No worries, I am a master seeker! I'll find all of them in 10 seconds!" but his voice fell on deaf ears as the strawhats and Mario already split off after their respective bunnies leaving the extra two for whoever can find them, "Hey! I was talking here!"

 _With Mario..._

Mario took off in one direction passing through a big puddle and arriving to an area where there was many of the ball plants along with some bushes surrounded by five of them and right before he got there, he heard a loud noise coming from the bush. When he moved around with the bushes, 3 star bits shot out of the bushes along with one of the yellow star bunnies. Mario quickly gathered up the star bits and chased after the bunny, near where they have all woken up. It took some time to capture it since it was bouncing pretty fast along with it slowing down sometimes, "You caught me!" was it's declaration when it was freed from Mario's grip and turned back into a star. He was about to leave until the star gave out a hint to where the one of the others are, "Aw, I knew I should've hidden in the crater."

 _With Luffy..._

He was following Mario from a distance when he noticed something coming out of the ground while Mario was going after his bunny, it looked like a green pipe where there was sounds coming out of it. He grinned on how that bunny was in there when Mario began to walk to him saying it was a Warp Pipe, a way of transportation by going into a pipe and then coming out of another one somewhere else. Luffy then jumped into the pipe, where he had exited out near the houses, along with the red bunny coming out. He noticed it was getting away so he did what he usually does, "Gum-Gum Grab!" with his hand shooting out instantly grabbing the bunny. "Hey no fair! You cheated!" whined the bunny with Luffy replying, "Who said I couldn't use my devil fruit powers?" "Fine, you caught me. But that power was pretty cool." replied the bunny with the same whiny tone turning back, before dropping his hint to him, "I knew I should've hidden at the blue house."

 _With Chopper..._

As he watched Luffy found one of stars, he knew he needed to find one as well in order to figure out more on where they all are and with getting home. He got his answer when he saw the pink bunny hiding like how he does around the wall of the blue house, which made him sweat drop and laugh on how he's looking at his own hiding form. "It's supposed to be the other way." said Chopper remembering on how Nami has said it when they've first met while the bunny had corrected itself with Chopper still saying how it's already too late, making the bunny frustrated. It then sat down whining, "Aw come on! My first time hiding and yet I've done it bad! I'm so stupid!" with Chopper then walking up to comfort the beginner. "Hey, don't get so sad, I do that mistake all the time even when others tell me how to do it right." "Well you still caught me but thank you." as the bunny reverted back to star form with Chopper feeling pleased with himself that he has found one, but the bunny didn't give a hint.

 _With Usopp..._

He has walked off a bit, when he was met with the sight of this hole in the ground along with some sounds coming out of it, along with the yellow coin hovering over the pit. He was soon battling his thoughts on jumping or not with his reasons being: If the hole goes to the center of the planet, he'll burn and die or it will lead to some hideous monster. But he snapped out of it since those bunnies didn't seem dangerous and neither does this planet, so taking in his fear he jumped into the hole. "EYAAAAAA!" Usopp screamed as he was falling down into the hole running into 7 coins which he put in his bag, as well as coming out on the other side of the mini-planet, but not without something coming with him first as he fell down on his back after being ejected from the hole. He soon saw the light green bunny sprawled out on his chest, resulting in Usopp laughing loud enough for every one to hear him feeling accomplished that he found one, though would've been better if it were about 8-11 of them. The bunny then began to stir saying, "Hey! Why did you do that? I wanted to go into a hole until you came flying out screaming and slammed into me!" "Well sorry! I guess my curiosity got peaked from all the noises you have been making!" yelled Usopp with sarcasm in his voice while then realizing that he was arguing with something that was probably like Chopper, young and silly. "Hey don't get yourself down, is this your first time?" with a more normal voice, with the bunny responding that as well, "Yes, but I've ran out of places to hide after everyone else found there's." Usopp then offered that after they would find all of their friends and if there was free time, he will teach the star on how to make hiding places even out of nothing.

 _With Nami..._

She has been wandering around the place having seen Mario and some of the guys already finding their stars, without meeting up with Usopp and seeing how there was money in this world in the form of coins. After forcing Usopp to scare him out of his 7 coins, she then noticed the orange bunny holding 2 coins with it's ears. "Hey, would you be a good star and give me those coins, pretty please?' trying to coax the bunny, but the response she got was completely unexpected and reminded her of looking in the mirror. "Sure, but I will have to charge you interest or nothing at all!" while sticking it's tongue out, making Nami mad on how she's dealing with a smaller version of herself. This got to the point of Nami replying with a voice that was meant to bring fear on those that got between her and money, " **If you won't hand it over nicely**... I'LL TAKE FROM YOU!" as she then began running after the bunny, where it as well was hopping away really fast but then resorted to running as she was catching up. Along the way, she watched as the others were looking at her with expressions of fear, laughter and confusion, but she ignored that for now while chasing it down where it has collided against the green plant as it stretched out, before flying back towards the bunny sending it backwards where it was caught by Nami. She then went to work plucking the 2 coins from the bunny, "Thank you very much." Nami said before the bunny then began crying, with Nami being confused on why it was crying. "I need that money because... I wanted to have some tangerine trees at the Observatory, but they are too expensive and rare to find here!" This made her regret her outburst on how it reminded her on how he past was with trying to deal with the insane price and how she only has one shot at doing it. "Don't worry, I can be able to give you some seeds for it, but why do you want that kind of tree?" wondered Nami with the reply being, "I once went to the planet where there have been so many different kinds of fruits and I've loved tangerines from how they have tasted, so I wanted to take a piece of that back home but didn't have the chance." This made Nami smile on how this star really is like her on how she deals with money being taken as well as to having the tangerine trees on the ship. "Sorry for my outburst, that usually happens whenever it's something that relates to money." apologized Nami with the star answering cheerfully, "It's ok, the same thing happens to me but how it deals with my favorite food, star bits."

 _With Zoro..._

He has been confused on how he kept ending up in the same place where he had woken up, after deciding to go towards the houses but without any warning that he made a full 180 turn. "Didn't I just ended up here?" Zoro said with a bored tone as he decided instead to go towards that green pipe, but took a right towards the pond. Shortly after that, the green bunny appeared looking for a place to hide, when it decided that the grass would be a great place to hide but instead hopped over to the houses. Zoro then came around again looking annoyed that this place is messing him like everywhere else he goes. He then decided on the pond, but again turned his way over to the grass and stump. The bunny then came back again having a surprised look on its face, "Huh? How did I come back here again?" before Zoro came by, "Oh, there you are." The bunny didn't really react that much on how he's caught, "Yea, I was looking to hide but kept coming back here, weird huh?" making Zoro wonder on his own position, "Same happened to me." "What, you have a horrible sense of direction or something?" was the bunny's reply, until Zoro shouted, "No! And shouldn't the same be said to you!" "Yea you're right." making Zoro stumble on how easy that was to break the usual argument he gets with directions, usually with Sanji and Nami.

 _With Sanji..._

He had been wandering around trying to figure where was that bunny, given how already most of the crew including that shitty marimo and Mario has already found one. He was around the green house until he has heard noise coming from inside, curious Sanji has entered inside the green house and he really didn't expect that much inside, just a bed, a table, 4 seats and a small kitchen with the light yellow bunny seemingly making something from the star bits. "Hey, what are you making?" which made the bunny jump out of the stool it was on and onto the floor near his feet. It recollected itself and said, "Well I thought that after our game was done, I would make everyone some food even though there's not that much." as Sanji looked at the cabinets to find that there was fruit and some preservatives. "Well why don't I help you out with that because I think it will be better with two chefs than one. Oh and why do you cook?" Sanji wondered with the bunny replying, "Well it's just that I've always seen Mama cook for us and I've just been interested on doing it, hello?" as it waved a paw in front of Sanji's face as he was off in his own fantasies on meeting their mother.

 _With Robin..._

She couldn't find anything that could be historical given how the planet is small and there's not that much on it. However there was this one long stone block that is away from the rest of the stuff on the planet, after rubbing her hand against it, she could tell that this was part of some structure yet it's not here. It couldn't have broken off since there wasn't any signs of it, but she did see the purple bunny taking a nap against the block. Not wanting to disturb yet, she had to time to take a look at the sky, "Amazing, to think that our world is just a small portion of something even bigger, kind of like the grand line." Robin said to herself with the bunny waking up after she had finished. "Ah! I've been caught!" cried out the bunny, "Good morning." replied Robin and then wondered, "Why were you sleeping?" "Oh I guess I've been hidden from everyone for so long that I've been tired." replied the bunny while looking at the stars with Robin, "You know we don't really live here, we came from a place called the Comet Observatory." This has perked up Robin's interest into asking more about the the reply came as, "Sorry, your going to have to wait until you can actually go there."

 _With Franky..._

Franky was left to do his own thing since they now had to find just 3 more bunnies, but he is still worried on something, where was the Thousand Sunny after they have gone through the portal. The ship was his pride and joy, he didn't want to lose it during it's first day of sailing, he was lost in thought until he had tripped over something that made him fall face first. Upon standing up and looking around a flower bed, he soon saw two blue ears sticking out of the ground, fearing for the bunny's safety he has dug the area around it real fast, then plucked it up by the ears. It coughed and hacked up dirt as it said, "Not-one-of-my-best-ideas." "Well to tell you the truth, it was bad" Franky said while sweat dropping. "So what ideas do you come up with?" asked Franky to the bunny as it replied, "Well it would be making things from the stuff from various galaxies." "Wow, that actually sounds cool star-bro, how about if I can lend you a hand with those ideas?" "Really? That will be great!" with Franky adding one more member, "Let's also bring in Usopp, he can help us out."

After finding 9 stars, everyone but Mario has met back at the stone circle, with Sanji and the light yellow star coming over with various plates of food, which are all decorated with star bits in a variety of salads, wraps, sandwiches and one impressive cake with a lot of star bits on it. "Sanji! Where's the meat!" cried Luffy over how there was no meat there, till Sanji tossed him some dry meat, "That was all I could find, there's not that much to go here since the rest of the food is on the Sunny." Then Mario returned with the last two stars on the sides of him, "Found them in the same hiding spot." with the light pink star complaining, "Well if this rock had more stuff, we could've hidden better!" Then they sat down and ate which everyone has complemented Sanji on how his cooking combined with the star bits taste real good. That's when Mario learned about how Luffy steals food from others as he had done that several times and that the orange star was greedy for star bits.

After lunch, the light pink star said, "Wow you found all of us! Maybe you can really help Mama..." which made the strawhats skeptical over what would be the mother to these stars. Then not that far from the green house, a light has beamed down over a certain spot leaving behind a tall white pedestal with blue stars and edges decorating it. When they got to the base one of the yellow stars said, "Sorry about bringing you here so suddenly. We should probably tell you where you are! There's a connection here to deep space. We call it, the gateway to the starry sky." This had all of them wondering on how they can have the power to bring them over here, as well with how they are at some sort of gateway to deep space. The second just talked about how their mother is there and that she requests their help.

At the top they were met with a beautiful woman surrounded by a ball of light, she has a light blue dress, a star pendant and wand, with a silver crown with blue and red jewels. "Oh how I'm captivated by this woman who shines even brighter than the heavens!~" went off Sanji in his weird noodle dance making Mario wonder how is he doing that. "Wow who is she?" added Luffy with putting that question on the thought of everyone. She then spoke, "I have been watching you from here. This place is called the gateway to the starry sky..." pausing before raising her hand up to her chest and introducing herself, "My name is Rosalina, I watch and protect over the cosmos. To save Mario's special one, you will all need the power to travel through space and time." This made all the strawhats slowly turn to Mario with smirks all over their faces, while he is trying to brush them off. Then Rosalina waved her wand and out came the nine stars that they have met during their time on the planet, "Lumas will give you this power. I will entrust you all with their care." After that all nine stars then hovered over their heads, spinning around before entering their bodies granting them this strange power they all began to feel from their bodies. "Disaster has struck us, just as it has visited you Mario, with the lumas and the strawhats, I hope you can rescue the Grand Stars. May the stars shine down on you..." before fading away in the air.

"Wow, what is this mystery power that I'm feeling?" said Luffy, "I actually agree with you, this does feel weird" replied Zoro. "Well Rosalina did say how we needed lumas to travel space." said Nami with Usopp going off with, "With this power, I'll be unstoppable!" before getting kicked by Sanji, "No you aren't." "But I do wonder on how this power works out." asked Chopper towards Robin how replied with a smile, "I think we shall find out on what the lumas do Chopper-san" "Well then what do you make of this?" said Franky as the group looked in front of them to see a group of crystals with one of them holding something. The luma with them said, "Mario, why don't you spin against the crystals?" which made him do a spin motion with his arms out and stars trailing with his fists. When he collided with a crystal, it shattered into pieces making everyone surprised, especially to Mario since he couldn't brake them before. The luma then said how the strawhats don't have to spin as the power is already applied to their abilities.

Luffy has proven it when shooting a Gum-Gum Pistol to the crystal that was next to Mario shatter, but it was not until Mario said, "What the? How did you body stretch?" Luffy, Chopper and Robin then described to him that devil fruits are powers that are given when eaten and in exchange you can't swim ever again. After their talk, the group saw that inside the crystal was this strange orange star thing, after Nami had hit her clima tact against it, it shattered then a bigger version of it popped out in the center. The star was orange with a smaller star in the center with a hole in the center making it an outline and the 5 points are balled. The luma described it as a Launch Star, something where you spin yourself on and it launches you somewhere else. "Oh so it's just like my rocket." Luffy said with a fist in his palm, as Mario then walked up to it and spun himself.

What happened next was something no one had expected, the star spun around aimed somewhere, while the star in the center became pushed down with Mario on it. After a short amount of silence has passed, the bottom star shot up with great force that it made Mario fly off into another planet. Luffy, Usopp, Chopper were at a loss for words as they were crying with a lot of mini stars all around their faces, Nami was surprised on how fast the motion was done while Zoro and Sanji were interested on how fast it can push people. Robin then spoke up, "So this is what Rosalina meant on what powers they give us." with Franky going on with how SUPER that was, while Luffy then came up to it and did the same motion that Mario did, "YAHOOOO!" as he was flying off towards the other planet. Luma then said how it doesn't have to be one at a time, the launch star can resize itself if launching more than one person.

The rest of the strawhats followed suit with Nami, Usopp and Chopper screaming for their lives, Zoro, Sanji and Robin being quiet but having excited expressions, while Franky was yelling SUPER all the way there and after they landed, Nami pummeled him down. The planet they were on was about the size of the one they were on but was half stone and grass, but what unnerved everyone was how there are holes around the planet all leading to this black ball in the center with a red outline and lines going inside it. There was a luma on the planet as it spoke to them, "Hi there! Good to see you! I have some bad news though. I HAD a launch star all ready for you, but a meteor smashed it up!" Usopp then noticed how there were two brown ships that appear to have propellers in the front and have cannons on the sides of them. "Hey guys, those ships are the ones that broke it!" Usopp said while pointing that the ships which made everyone confused on how ships can fly in space. "Um continuing on... You can't leave without it so find all 5 star chips to fix it, oh and look out for the black hole!" luma breaking the silence over the strawhats watching the ships, while Mario has his eyes on one of the crystals around where they are. It looked like a yellow triangle with a ball on the top tip with an indent of a triangle. "Hey guys! I found one of the chips!" said Mario as he spun around the crystal, breaking it and retrieving the piece. "Found another one!" said Zoro as he cut the crystal with Wado, breaking it into tiny pieces and getting the second piece. "Hey! There's another one over there!" cried Chopper as he was able to break a crystal blocking their path to it with his hoof, dropping a coin which Nami collected happily. In front of them was this mushroom shaped thing that is light brown, has two small feet but no legs, two fangs from the bottom of his mouth and having small black eyes with big eyeballs. Mario then explained how these are Micro-Goombas and they can be defeated easy as the micro-goomba noticed them and then tried to run at them. Usopp then came in and kicked it hard which made it fly over a hole, while it disappeared and it was left with a coin, but fell down into the black hole, disappearing with a puff of smoke. Nami then began to choke Usopp over how he has left perfectly good money become wasted, with Mario adding if you don't want the rewards gone, you can just jump on top of it. After getting the 3rd piece, Robin then walked up to a stone circle with the 4th piece in her hands. When they arrived at a stone pillar with something on top of it, they asked Mario if it was an enemy, it was a mushroom with black eyes with white pupils on the cream colored base, while the head was green with white spots. He said how it was a 1-up mushroom how it gives him extra lives when he collects it but also says how they can be exchanged somewhere for 100 coins. Nami then scrambled up the pillar to retrieve her prize, which didn't disappear into her body like how they usually do with Mario. Luffy has then found the last piece near the pillar, as he collected it the 5 pieces has went off around the stone circle, before combining into a launch star. As they were about to go there, the airships as Mario defined them began shooting red meteors at them, exploding as they touched the ground. They ran over to it as the monster trio were deflecting, slicing and kicking them away, everyone else as already made it waiting for the three to come. As Zoro, Luffy and Sanji came, Mario did the spin motion with the launch star expanding enough to launch nine people, making them go flying into this metallic orb that was made of brown and copper sheet metal and a green pipe built into the orb.

A micro-goomba was there, but Nami took care of it with a thunder ball, with also running off to two coin crystals that were near them. Luffy then saw this long, red, pointy crystal on one end of the orb, so being idiot as he is, he punched at the crystal. When his fist hit, it caused some sort of sound vibration which went all over the orb and made two micro-goombas spin on top of their heads and become stunned, while Mario finished them off with two kicks, dropping two coins with Nami collecting them. When the group went to the other end of the orb, they saw a luma trapped in a type of cage with a brown energy generator on top of it with a keyhole, making light blue energy surrounding the captive. "Gum-Gum Pistol!" Luffy shouted as he tried to break the prison, but his fist bounced off of it, making it fly into Zoro as he was thrown back. After he got his hand back Luffy said, "Oh sorry Zoro." with Zoro already up and grabbing Luffy by his vest with a pissed off look. " **Sorry?** " Zoro said in a calm, but threatening voice as Luffy already said that he was, with Usopp lecturing him on how he's already done this before. The luma sweat dropped on how this kid just went with brute force, "Get me out of here! One of those enemies should have the key!" Near one of the coin crystals that Nami missed, there was a new enemy in front of them, this one was more taller than a micro-goomba, with a different head and taller base. Mario said that it was a Goomba as they were still about as easy as micro-goombas, though they were a bit faster and taller. Franky got in with it giving it a strong right making it disoriented, with the finale a rocket from his left arm, destroying it and dropping this giant yellow key. Mario never knew that Franky was a cyborg, already asking him about what he does which came out on weapons and cola as his energy source. Nami has gotten the key and coin and they walked back to the cage using the key to disable the barrier and destroy the generator. "Thanks, would you mind resuing my buddy in that base up there too?" requested the luma, as they all looked up to see a bigger sphere than the one they were on with more red vibrators. I'll transform into a sling star. Just jump before I... TRANSFORM!" cried the luma as it spun around and after a puff of smoke, leaved behind an outline of a star with the center cut off.

They went on it realizing how it's weaker than the launch star, given how there were closer to the sphere than they were to the planet. On the bottom, they saw another luma trapped in a cage with a green pipe under it, around the top past green bars with electricity on the ends moving around the orb, there was a HUGE goomba being about 10x the size of a normal one. "Any guesses on who has the key?" said Zoro while looking at the giant goomba with Robin replying, "It seems that giant goomba has it and I think I can help take it down thanks to Luffy-san showing what the vibrators do." with crossing her arms in an X saying, "Uno Fleur!" as a hand appeared on the vibrator on the top of the sphere with a ring spinning around it with star bits on top. "Smack!" as the hand hit the vibrator making it give off a shock wave, making the giant goomba go down on it's head with Robin walking up to it, before finally kicking it as it did a flip, landed on it's head before disappearing in a giant puff of smoke leaving the key. Robin then tried pointing at the star bits around the disk which to her surprise that the star bits were able to get drawn into her body, adding another power these lumas can do. As she walked back to the cage, she saw Nami running and jumping on the green bars grabbing coins with Luffy, Usopp and Chopper killing goombas leaving star bits and also finding out that they could do what Mario does. When they arrived to the pipe the luma chimed, "Hurry! Down here!" as it then disappeared into the pipe with the rest of the strawhats and Mario following one by one.

They were all inside the sphere on the top of it with steam blowing from four corners with the luma saying, "We've been waiting for you!" while they all looked up to see this giant red, white and pink thing with something else down there. "That's a grand star! We have to save it!" the luma cried as they remembered on Rosalina asking them to find the grand stars. "They are using the grand star to power that awful machine. It looks like it's making... something." with nothing in luma's knowledge on what it is. "We have to do something before the grand star's power is drained! Quick! Find a way to stop that terrible machine!" asked the luma as they then noticed the orange panels that were around the machine and the sides of it. "Wait a minute, maybe these panels have something to do with it!" Nami said as Usopp agreed on how if they can step on all the panels, maybe the machine can be turned off. Sanji praised Nami for her deduction before Zoro insulted him, sparking a fight before Mario broke it up saying how they needed to do what was happening right now.

They have went into two groups being Mario, Luffy, Usopp, Chopper and Zoro going to the center of the machine, while Nami, Robin, Sanji and Franky took care of those on the walls with Nami getting coins. They cleared out the goombas before stepping on the panels which made them blue, but can go back to orange as Luffy on accident made some of the blue ones they have already done go back, making him yelled at for not leaving them at that color. When Luffy cleared the last panel, all of them turned green before the top of the machine has disappeared into light and the cage losing it's barrier revealing the grand star. It was big and yellow with the points balled and having green eyes, with it shining and making a twinkling sound.

As Mario touched it, all of them were lifted up around Mario and the grand star as it spun around with all of them flipping, Mario tossing the star above, spinning before catching it celebrating, with the strawhats around him with Luffy on top of it, Zoro and Sanji on the side corners, Chopper and Usopp on the bottom, Robin and Nami on the sides of the star and Franky above Mario holding his arms in a star pose.

 **Ok, so this might be somewhat around the game, but added some bits with the strawhats there, as well as giving their lumas backgrounds like the main one since I at least want them to feel some relation to them with sadness over at the final battle. But man this was long though the next one will deal with them exploring the Comet Observatory before heading out to Good Egg Galaxy.**


	3. Chapter 3-Comet Observatory

**Chapter 3: The reason we were brought here, the Comet Observatory!**

 **TheSuperMario: Ok, so I'm not really going to bring the entire group for every star they visit, only for the first stars of each that are not hungry luma galaxies, for them to see the galaxy with some comedy short scenes with the rest waiting at the observatory, along with the grand stars, though Luffy will allow some of his crew to fight the bosses with both him and Mario faring off on Bowser during the final battle because I don't really want this to become easy with all 9 of them there for everything, Luffy would feel the same as well. Now I'm not sure if the chapters are going to have all the stars of a galaxy or that they are going to be separate. Note, the strawhats have decided to wear their classic looks and for comets, I'm going to have a walkthrough on YouTube answer that cause I only own SMG2. The Observatory will have a bit of extras since the strawhats are there like something for food and necessities along with some bonus luxuries if they have the amount or things needed, domes will have a bit more things since it seems cool how the domes can be more from the game. I put last time segments here to give that feeling on how some episodes recount on the major details.  
**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece or Super Mario Galaxy, they belong respectively to Oda and Nintendo, I'm just wanting to see how Luffy will go with all the galaxies.**

 _Last time on Strawhats In Space: The Strawhats and Mario have found themselves in a new adventure staring from the Gateway Galaxy, where they have found Lumas, their mother Rosalina and a reason on why both Mario was called along with the strawhats pulled from their world to aid on how the grand stars had to be saved. They have soon been able to discover new powers as their Lumas were inside their bodies, like the ability to travel across space at high speeds, being able to destroy things that were unbreakable, calling on star bits, though Robin thinks there's more to what they can do. After venturing out on some planets fighting some of Mario's enemies, they have found the first grand star after shutting off a strange machine. With it in their possession, they have flown out of the sphere and off to somewhere where that star had to return...  
_

After collecting the grand star, the group then found themselves flying through space leaving behind the Gateway Galaxy behind until Usopp shouted over their trip, "Hey Luffy! Do you know where this is taking us?" as they were all flying around the grand star but not too far off from it. "Maybe we are being taken to Rosalina's home." Robin said with excitement in her eyes on being able to see an observatory that's in space, even though she knows what it would have from seeing one in Ohara. "I can't wait to see Rosalina-chan again!~" Sanji shouted with hearts around his body, "Shut up euro-cook, we're just returing this star and getting some answers because she didn't really explain why we were sent out of the grand line and to here." Zoro said with some seriousness around the second part. "What do you mean mosshead! Rosalina-chan has every reason to pull me out of our world to help her, though I don't know why she would bring the rest of you over." Sanji being mad over how this used to happen to Robin but now ended after , though Zoro still had that annoying normal reaction. "HEY!" everyone shouted over with Mario thinking, 'I don't know how worse can this guy be around princesses, either a Bowser who is more desperate than he usually is or a Toadsworth who has that same level of worry and can fight like him...' with a sweatdrop. This however didn't result into a fight because they couldn't really move out from their positions and made everyone think on how her home was going to look like out here, "Well I hope it's a space station!" Luffy shouted over with Chopper excited and Usopp talking on how not to get their hopes up so fast.

"WHOA! I DON'T KNOW IF LUFFY WAS RIGHT, BUT THAT'S SUPER HUGE!" Franky shouted as everyone then saw their destination in sight, it looked like some sort of giant floating castle, with a circus tent as the ceiling, water flowing out of this floating platform, along with several domes scattered all over but since the place was all dark, they could not tell what was there, especally this huge black object that was near somewhere which Usopp described as maybe a hangar or dock. "Wow! Is this her home?" Luffy shouted with Zoro saying, "Hey, doesn't it look a little dark to you?" as upon flying closer, there appears to be no sign of life. "What happened here? Wasn't there supposed to be maybe, a lot of lumas around here?" Nami said with worry when Robin replied, "Maybe they have been attacked and they have disappeared when they died." "Stop scaring us like that!" Usopp and Chopper cried out as they haven't been used to her dark conversations when she has first joined and now that they have saved her from the world government.

Soon they were left hovering over a long platform with a sphere in front of them, but it appeared to be dead with a dark ring of orange and black filling the rest. The grand star then began having a white aura around it with spinning around real fast, "Hey! What's it doing?" Luffy said as the star then shot towards the sphere, with them now touching down on the platform. When the grand star went into the sphere, it released off some shockwaves before it then expanded restoring some of it's color, now that it's solid orange with a flame effect. Then tiny balls of light then began appearing around the sphere, along with the entire half of the Observatory lighting up giving the group time to see what they couldn't see before. They were standing on a glass circle with a star emblem in the middle with the walkway having some lights on the sides with the floor having a purple shade with two yellow lines on the sides. Off to their left was two domes, one has a brown base with a grassy roof with the second having a blue and white decorated roof and water pouring out of two sides of the base with water around the dome and the remainder falling, but seem to disappear after falling a certain distance. Both were separated by two sections where for the water it's a walkway that's white with blue triangles on the sides, with the grass having a big portion with the floor all grass with steps and two flower gardens.

"Wow the lights turned on!" Luffy exclaimed over how the sudden change in scenery, "Least it's better than just wandering around in the dark." Zoro replied on how he can see better. "Even if it were brighter, you would still be lost." Sanji said as he likes to tease Zoro being lost no matter where they end up. "What's that supposed to mean?!" Zoro shouted how the crew would always judge him over how he would just get lost every time, even though he tries he feels like the world is against him on how he moves and it's not his own fault this happens. "Enough! Don't you dare fight here until we can ask Rosalina what we need to know!" Nami glared at them to avoid them getting booted from where they are, out there in the middle of nowhere.

A little bit more to the right was a sight that the strawhats watched in relief and Mario in surprise as the Thousand Sunny was floating off the top end of the hangar. "Wow that's your ship? It looks huge!" Mario exclaimed on how their ship was bigger than any of the airships he has gone through n his adventures and looks more stylish than just plain brown, it's white, red and yellow with the masthead being a big yellow smiling lion. "Yeah! We should show you around Mario!" Luffy responded with the rest of the crew ok showing him their new ship. But they don't know exactly how was it here with how it's floating with nothing under it.

As they walked forward, four long, curved, green glass platforms with seven mini stars under the one of the sphere points have regained function and began moving clockwise slowly. Then they were met with another glass circle in front of them that has 6 darkened star circles with pipes connecting it with one in the center that's bigger, the upper left star then has lit up with one of the pipes coming out of the platform turn on a bright orange color leading to the grassy dome. There were two poles with stars on the ends with two smaller and one bigger stars, they lit up with a hole appearing around this arch that was gold with branch designs and red and blue gems. The orbs of light then began to burst out in light, before reforming as lumas though only a few were able to get out of their ball form.

"It appears that the Lumas were out in hiding because they appear to not have energy powering the observatory." Robin said with Franky also putting together why the grand star went into the sphere, "I think that these grand stars provide power to this super station but seems to not be full." as they look to their right how it was still covered in the dark. "Maybe they just need more of them, like how you need more cola." Chopper replied pointing down towards the platform with one star glowing and the other five still dark. "Does this mean that we have to look for more of them?!" Usopp shouted in disbelief with, "Ugh, I think I'm catching my Don't-find-the-star-cause-of-space-monsters-disease..." but fell on deaf ears as the rest of the crew walked forward and were met with the site of Rosalina along with a black luma looking out towards the sphere.

"The Beacon is lit again! It shines weakly, maybe only as bright as a Class 6 star, but that least the poor lumas will survive." the black luma said making the group know what the sphere is. "So it's basically like a giant meat ball that just never runs out of meat!" Luffy chimed with his simpleness, "Luffy, not everything survives on meat." Usopp lectured him. "Uhh, it's not really meat or really any kind of food, it's just a power source." the luma replied with a sweatdrop. "Anyways Polari, oh thank you for saving the Grand Star. These star people are my family... They mean so much to me." Rosalina said with turning to face towards the group. "Ah it's no problem star lady, if they are your family!" Luffy said being happy with helping out someone if it involves something good. "Thank you for that and welcome to the Comet Observatory. It's my home and also home to the Lumas." Rosalina replied, followed by the rest of the group introducing themselves. "My you are all interesting people having to come from different places and having different pasts which led you all together like a family." Rosalina said with the rest of the crew except Mario, Robin and Zoro doing a happy dance and saying, "Oh come on you're embarrassing us!"

"So anyways Rosalina, what is it you do with the observatory?" Robin asked with her reply being, "You see, we travel the starry skies in order to explore what is out there in the universe. We pass by this area every one hundred years, but we suddenly stopped in front of this planet. A strange force has latched onto our ship, pulling away star bits and our power source, power stars." but was interrupted with Luffy saying, "A ship? How can this be a ship if it can't move?" "Well it's hard to explain but some of the pieces on this observatory become attached to each other to create a force that allows the entire place to shoot out into the stars." Rosalina said but Luffy just ignored that information in favor of, "So it's a mystery ship." Rosalina then continued on what happened when the ship lost it's power source, "It entered in a deep hibernation state in which it could not move. The ones who took Peach have gathered the power stars and discovered the power to move across the universe like us."

Usopp then said, "Wait, so that means that this Bowser guy can even be able to come to our world?!" with Rosalina replying normally, "Yes he will be able to and if he does, two things might happen either Bowser will conquer your world or he will lose and the power stars will be used again for evil and the world will face self destruction." This made everyone silent on how this can happen to their own home world, they don't want the government or other pirates to use them with how all their friends will be in trouble. Mario also too began to think how it no longer involves him rescuing Peach from Bowser, it's also about saving the known universe. "Please I have a request..." Rosalina said after the groups thought period, "Sure what is it?" both Mario and Luffy said. "This observatory uses star power to project images of the galaxies that are scattered across space. And... there is a chance we can use our few remaining stars to look for the others. The round rooms are called domes, we observe galaxies from these. But the only one that works so far with the power you brought is the terrace." Rosalina said pointing towards the grassy dome. "Please, go to the terrace and look for the power stars from the galaxies you can see from there." she continued with Polari following up with, "If we do that, we can be able to restore the observatory's ability to fly like a starship. Then we can maybe pursue the thieves that took off with the power stars."

"Ok!, let's go to the terrace!" Luffy shouted before Nami punched him down, "Idiot! Why do we have to go immediately! We have had a long day, can't we rest for a bit?" "Ugh, fine we'll take a break." Luffy pouted for his fun being squashed, "I'm gonna take a nap." Zoro said before going down the grass steps and putting his head against one of them and slept immediately. The rest began to do their own thing, Usopp, Franky, Sanji and Mario to the Hangar for Usopp to work on some things, Franky to show Mario around the ship and Sanji to make food for the group. Nami, Luffy and Chopper went to explore the Observatory even the other half that is dark and Robin talking with Rosalina about the observatory's history, along with Rosalina's own.

 _With Luffy, Nami and Chopper..._

After passing by two flower beds on the way to the white walkway, Luffy has taken notice of a see-though launch star that is green, "Hey Nami, why is the launch star green?" with Chopper making a guess, "Maybe it leads somewhere secret that's around here?" "Well that might be what it's used for, but it seems that we can't use it yet for some reason." Nami said, following with them leaving the launch star and onto the walkway. But after walking for a bit, they were soon faced with a problem, the white dome was floating a distance away from the walkway, "Sorry, but it's not working right now!" a blue luma said. "Why can't we get up there?" Nami said with the luma replying, "Well we would have a transporter that would send you from the edge to the Fountain, but since we lost the grand stars, all of the transporters have been shut off!" That's when Luffy decided to stretch his arms out towards the edge of the Fountain getting a grip on them with Chopper on his back. Before Nami could reply, "Gum-Gum Rocket!" as Luffy shot out towards the Fountain, but has actually missed the dome overhead leaving him and Chopper to fall down. "Don't worry they'll be fine." the luma said and before Nami can yell out, she saw that a blue bubble that seemed to have energy surrounded Luffy and Chopper and then flown right back towards the end of the walkway. After the bubble disappeared letting Luffy drop down to the ground, he soon received a beatdown thanks to Nami over how stupid and dangerous that was and Chopper in his heavy point on how it was scary and how they could've died. Then came time to take a look around the dark half of the observatory to try and make out what was there. "I think I can make out books on this wall here." Chopper said while Luffy saw something on one of the towers that had a dome on top have something that gleamed in silver, "And here's a spoon!" "So what we can at least make out of this is that there's a library and a kitchen here, but are not lit up with the lack of energy." Nami said with what they have deduced. Satisfied with what they saw for now, they decided to go back to the ship to meet up with the rest of the group.

 _With Robin and Rosalina..._

"Well I can't be able to tell you everything about this place, but I can at least shed some light on it's origins." Rosalina said while Robin nodded having the feeling that she is somewhat like herself. "This observatory was actually a comet, before someone came and has found the materials needed in order to create all that you see right now." Rosalina pointed out with Robin replying, "Then, how does some of the platforms and upper part float?" "Well, other than the star power, I was able to use my own power to make them float, as well as create a barrier around the observatory should anything try to pass them, would be either destroyed if offensive or surround it in an energy sphere and bring it back to the observatory if friendly." she replied with a final question from Robin, "So what do you mean that the domes project the galaxies?" "You will have to find that out yourself." Rosalina said before a call from Sanji saying that he's ready with food caught the attention of both of them.

 _With Franky and Mario..._

"Wait, so this entire deck is made of grass? Why?" Mario said to Franky upon reaching the hangar, with Usopp going off to his workshop, while Sanji went to the kitchen. "Well I wanted to at least add something from the ground to not make it so boring out there in the ocean." Franky said with Mario wondering on what else is on this ship. Soon, Franky then began to show Mario what the Thousand Sunny has, the crows nest was high, has a lot of windows and for some reason a lot of weights that just look insanely big. Next was the kitchen and Mario thought that the chefs over at the kingdom would kill to have this on the ships there, he then noticed that the fridge next to Sanji has a padlock. When Mario asked about it, it came out to how Luffy would usually steal food, even when it's at night time or whenever he wants to eat, which is all the time. The underwater bar looked cool and even told Franky about one of the times that he swam underwater during his adventures, "Wait, so how can you even be able to breath underwater if you are able to be down there for a long time?" Franky said because that sounded too far fetched. "I don't even know myself Franky, at times I can stay under forever, or have to get coins to keep getting air." Mario said with Franky becoming even more confused on how a coin can grant air. Soon the rest followed with Mario surprised on how the ship can fly or do other things with just cola. That's when Sanji called out that food was ready, "We better head to the kitchen or else Luffy will steal all the food." Franky said with Mario nodding as they went there.

As everyone has gathered at the kitchen table along with Rosalina and Polari, Luffy then began to chant for food with Sanji replying sharply on how it's not ready yet. When he served it which had a combination of his cooking along with the star bits they found, that's when the usual chaos began. Luffy was stretching his arm all over the place, taking away food from mostly everyone but Rosalina had a certain barrier surrounding her and her food, Mario was quick to dodge his hands and eat his food and Robin was able to hold on her own. "So Rosalina, do you know a place where we are able to get supplies from?" Nami asked when the chaos became slowed down by Mario tying Luffy's arms into a knot with him complaining. "Well since you are here, we are going to plan to create a store that will carry things that you would find on your planet, with some from other galaxies." Rosalina replied making the crew relived on how they won't starve to death by lack of food or by Luffy. "Sanji, did you make this?" Rosalina said with Sanji going into love mode on asking if it was good, the responses was yes on how she's only ever worked with star bits for herself and the lumas, yet he takes food to a whole new level in her case. With dinner done along with getting Luffy's arms free, the crew decided to sleep in for that tommrow, will be the start of their adventure.


End file.
